Story from ages ago
by Manwithnoname1987
Summary: I forgot I had written this up til tonight, so I thought I'd share it as is on here. Written sometime in 2008.


Prologue: Rise of the Furries

"At last, my life's work is almost complete!" said the professor. "Only one more hour and people will make fun of furries no longer, when they walk among mankind. Here's how the process works; we put the subject in the chamber, and a piece of the genetic material from their animal of choice, and wait a while for the process to work. If the process is a success, they are now a furry." [One hour's time passes]

"Now, to try the machine!" said the professor. "Oh yes, a wolf, a grey wolf. I hope this works. The professor went into the machine, and told the assistant to pull the switch on the machine. All was going well until about 45 minutes into the splicing. The power went out, mysteriously….

This is where our story begins…

"What are we going to do today, brother?" Bruce asked. 'I dunno. Want to go explore the ruins of the old city?" "Sure."He said. "Mom, we're going outside!" they both exclaimed. "Okay! Be back before lunch time!"

[30 minutes later] "Well, we're here. Let's go to that building, big brother." "Can't say I've ever seen THAT building before." "Neither have I." [They run to the building, and enter] "What IS this place?" asked John. "I dunno. Some kind of old laboratory? This place reminds me of an old cartoon. I just can't place it." [John falls over] "What was that?" "Oh, just a crack in the floor. Hey look! A letter!"

"Dear pplz,

My father's experiment went horribly wrong. He and his assistant had checked the measurements and calculations several times. I don't know what could have gone wrong. Keep this place a secret.

Yours,

Twilight

P.S. Look above you!"

"What experiment? Who wrote this?" Said Bruce Suddenly, a mysterious panda fell from the ceiling. "What the heck is that thing?" Exclaimed John "My name is Twilight, get it memorized!" "Oh great! You WOULD

say that!" Bruce exclaimed. [Twilight claws Bruce] "Maybe things would make more sense if I showed you around here." "Please do! Wait, what was that sound?"

New Characters:

Bruce- Male, age 16 (Foo)

Bruce is the older brother of John. His fursona is a panda, and his friends don't know he's a furry.

John- male, age 10

John is the younger brother of Bruce. Has never heard of furries, and, boy, is he in for a surprise!

Chapter Two:

"Father, you're a furry, too?" Why are YOU a furry, young lady? You didn't use the machine, did you?" "So what if I did? I'm happy to be furry! I've been one for years!" "What? I've been gone for 20 years?"

"Sorry for breaking up this happy reunion, but who is the weird-looking wolf? Then, what is all this talk about furries? I know that those are just fursuits!" "Brother, what are furries?" Asked John. "Furries are anthroamorphic animals."

"That's disgusting! You're all animals!" "Anyway, let me introduce myself. I'm professor Lucid, and I'm a grey wolf. This place was my beautifiul labratory. That machine over there is the genetic splicing machine. The only reason I am the way I am is because the power went out before the machine could start."

"Anyway, here's how the machine works; you find somebody who is interested in permanently becoming a furry. Then, you insert a DNA sample from the animal they want to be, and insert it into the chamber. Or, for more accurate results, put the animal into the chamber."

"You still remember all of that? You have an amazing memory, dad!" "All of this information is great and all, but I'm ready to become a Panda!" "You don't understand at all! The process is very painful! More painful than anything else in the world! Plus, not only do you LOOK like the animal, you ARE the animal!"

"I'm well aware of that! I'm the only furry at my school. How awesome would it be to one show to up to school as an animal! Won't my friends be surprised!" "Well, if you insist."

"What kind of animal do you want to be? What color do you want your fur and/or feathers to be?" "White Panda, cream colored!" [Bruce steps into the machine and the professor sets up the machine and inserts the DNA sample into the machine]

[The next morning...] "Wake your hairy butt up!" "My butt is not hairy! Why am I so warm? Why don't I have any blankets on?" [The professor walks in] "Bruce, I have something to tell you. Can everybody leave the room, please?"

End Chapter 2

Chapter 3: "I'm a red WHAT?"

[Professor finishes explaining the situation to Bruce, and he is speechless.]

"I can't beleive it! There was Tanuki fur in the machine! Imma freak!" "No, you're not. Luckily, the ratio of Panda to Human was greater than Tanuki to Human. As a result, you only get the stripes. Man, that sounded better in my head." "So, I'm pretty much a stripped panda, huh? Man, I'm a mutant." [Starts Crying]

"Tell you what. I think I may have a soluition to your "little" problem. There's this one process I've been working on lately called Repigmentation. I can't get you back to your normal color,though. "What color WOULD I be then?" "Well, you would become a red Panda." "Well, I guess that's better than being a brown raccooon. I'm ready when you are!"

"I thought I would tell you before we start; I've never had a chanceto try the machine out. There is a 5:1000 chance that it misfires. But, it's unlikely it will." [Lucid and Bruce walk over to a cabinet.]"Here, take these!" [Bruce swallows them] "Okay, all set! You ready?"

"Remember, I just want to be a RED panda, nothing else! "Okay, okay! We get it!" [Twilight turns on the machine] "You may want to close your eyes!" [1 hour passes...]

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Foo?" "Can I have a mirror, so I can see how I look? I'm really nervous. [They hand him a mirror] "Wow, That's a VAST improvement! I look just like the guitarist from the Rockoons. Thanks SO much! "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't."

"Wow, brother! You look cool! I want to a white tiger!" "Foo, is it OK?" "Yeah, it is. I just don't know how are mom is going to react to us, though. "Don't worry. If the need arises, I'll think up an explaination. Thank goodness it's almost Halloween!" "So yeah, John, it's OK for you to be a furry."

[Bruce explains what a furry is to John, how it will feel strange at first, and that he may have some strange sensastions for a while.] [John walks into the machine] [Time passes]

"So, John, how do you feel?" "Well, very hot and itchy. Let me see a mirror." [He gasps] "Somebody, get me some shorts, pants, ANYTHING(1)!" "Strange, that's never happened before."

End Chapter 3

(1) What about tiny Mini Skirts? *FMA Joke*


End file.
